Toy Poodle to Kimi no Monogatari (The Story of You and a Toy Poodle)
by taufikunn9
Summary: Rencana Do Kyungsoo untuk menghukum sekaligus mengubah sifat kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Berhasilkah ia? Kaisoo. Sho-ai.


**Toy Poodle to Kimi no Monogatari (The Story of You and a Toy Poodle)**

 **Kaisoo! Sho-ai!**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan tokoh di sini bukan saya yang punya, tetapi milik mereka sendiri.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Terik matahari yang sangat panas ditemani dengan milyaran debu dan asap hasil pembakaran mesin kendaraan sukses membuat seorang namja manis, Do Kyungsoo, yang tengah berjalan di trotoar bertambah kesal. Kekesalan Kyungsoo bermula ketika Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya, memberi saran yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan tidak gentle di café langganan mereka setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo memaksa Baekhyun untuk bertemu dan mendengarkan curahan hatinya mengenai kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

"Apa-apaan sih si Byun itu, memberi saran yang sangat aneh dan tidak gentle, aku saja geli sendiri saat mengingatnya. Ew." umpatnya seraya menendang botol bekas minuman yang tak sengaja ia lihat di trotoar tersebut.

"Tetapi jika aku tidak melaksanakan sarannya, pasti Jongin-hyung akan tetap bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkan ku lagi dengan segala tugas kantornya. Huwaa aku pusing memikirkannya." umpatnya lagi disertai dengan rengekan yang sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki.

'Manis sih, tapi kok aneh ya?', 'Dia berbicara dengan siapa?'. 'Sayang sekali, manis-manis tetapi sudah tidak waras.' dan banyak sekali bisikan dari para pejalan kaki yang membuat Kyungsoo memerah karena malu sekaligus marah.

'Kim Jongin kau akan tau akbiatnya setelah membuat aku menderita satu hari ini dan juga hari-hari sebelumnya!'

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Aku ada di dalam kamar. Kau tidak boleh masuk sampai jam 11 malam nanti. Jangan coba menggunakan kunci cadangan apalagi mendobrak pintu kamar secara paksa. Jika kau melanggar maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. –Kyungsoo yang manis.'

Jongin tersenyum setelah membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis di kertas kecil tersebut. Oh betapa bahagianya ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo, ya meski ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedang merajuk karena sikapnya selama ini.

'Karena masih ada waktu 1 jam, lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi lantai bawah sebelum melihat wajah merajuk Kyungie-ku yang sangat manis itu.' batinnya seraya beranjak dari posisinya semula menuju kamar mandi lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jongin karena saat ini tepat jam 11 malam yang artinya ia boleh membuka pintu kamar mereka dan melihat wajah merajuk kekasih manisnya.

"Kyungie aku buka ya. Pasti kau sedang merajuk, benar kan? Maafkan aku karena–" ucapan Jongin terhenti seketika setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar mereka yang terkunci dari dalam menggunakan kunci cadangan.

Di depannya kini terlihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat manis dan lucu yang pernah ia lihat selama hidup di dunia ini. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, kekasihnya hanya mengenakan atasan bergambar Toy Poodle yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mampu menutupi setengah bagian kedua pahanya yang mulus dan memperlihatkan leher serta bahumya. Dan lihat, di atas kepalanya terdapat dua telinga berukuran lumayan besar dan terlihat seperti telinga anjing, hewan yang Jongin suka.

Tidak hanya penampilan Kyungsoo saja yang sukses membuat Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar, tetapi sikap Kyungsoo saat ini juga terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang tengah berbinar-binar melihat majikannya pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo juga sengaja memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan imut agar rencananya berhasil.

"Kyungie, kau berada dalam bahaya besar saat ini karena telah membangunkan monster yang berada di dalam tubuhku." ucap Jongin dengan nada rendah yang sarat akan dominasi dirinya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru mendekati Jongin dengan cara merangkak yang sangat erotis, apalagi dengan keadaan atasan Kyungsoo yang tersingkap sehingga memamerkan bokong padatnya yang tertutupi celana dalamnya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Jongin kehilangan akal dan tanpa menunggu waktu yanh lama ia meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam pangukaannya setelah ia duduk di sofa yang tadi di duduki oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan hasrat yang memuncak, Jongin melahap bibir kissable Kyungsoo yang seolah memanggilnya untuk segera disantap.

Penyatuan bibir mereka terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin dengan keras yang sukses membuat pipi berwarna tan milik Jongin memerah.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." hanya tangisan Kyungsoo yang terdengar di kamar itu setelah beberapa detik yang lalu aksi penamparan tersebut terjadi.

"Ya. Ada apa Kyungie? Mengapa kau menangis?" Jongin berusaha menenangkan tangisan Kyungsoo yang semakin keras dengan membawa tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Ia juga berusaha menekan hasratnya untuk memakan Kyungsoo saat ini karena ia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo bertambah sedih.

"Kau jahat, hiks. Kau hanya mementingkan pekerjaanmu dibanding aku, hiks, kekasihmu, hiks, sendiri. Kau bahkan bersikap acuh dan sangat dingin kepadaku. Apa kau, hiks, sudah, hiks, TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI? HUWEEEE." akhirnya semua beban pikiran dan kekesalannya terhadap Jongin tersampaikan juga, meski harus dengan cara memalukan seperti ini, menggoda Jongin dan menampar Jongin setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie. Aku bukannya hanya mementingkan pekerjaanku daripada kau, tetapi memang saat ini pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja, apalagi aku baru saja diangkat sebagai manager di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja. Kau tau kan betapa sibuknya aku akhir-akhir ini?" jawab Jongin dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Tapi tidak harus mengacuhkan aku juga kan. Hiks. Apalagi kau juga mulai melupakan kondisi kesehatan dirimu sendiri. Hiks." Kyungsoo menjawab ditengah-tengah tangisannya yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie. Memang itu semua salahku, pekerjaanku yang banyak membuat kekasihku sendiri terabaikan begitu saja. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku makan dengan teratur, tidur dengan teratur dan cukup, atau yang lainnya. Pekerjaan membuatku menjadi buta akan kondisi diriku sendiri dan kondisi sekitarku, terlebih aku membuat kekasihku sendiri merasa sedih. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Mulai saat ini, aku akan berusaha untuk membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan waktu untuk kita berdua bisa bercanda gurau seperti dulu lagi. Aku janji." ucap Jongin untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan suka membuat janji yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apakah kau bisa menepatinya atau tidak. Tapi aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan kita mulai semuanya seperti dahulu lagi." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya yang terlihat seperti bentuk love.

"Baiklah. Aku lebih suka melihatmu ceria seperti ini dibanding melihatmu yang terus-terusan bersedih. Itu membuat hatiku sakit, kau tahu?" goda Jongin dengan satu alisnya yang ia naik turunkan dengan sengaja.

"Apasih, dasar pembual." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu dengan rona di pipi tembamnya.

"Haha. Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan aktivitas yang tadi sempat tertunda." ucap Jongin yang mulai menyesapi leher putih Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan belum cukup umur."

"Tetapi kau sudah 18 tahun seminggu yang lalu. Itu sudah dianggap usia legal."

"Kita bahkan belum menikah."

"Kau lupa, bahkan kita baru saja pulang dari Amerika 3 bulan yang lalu setelah acara pernikahan kita selesai."

"Aku akan mengadu ke ibuku dan ibumu bahwa kau telah mencabuli anak manis sepertiku!"

"Dan mendapat tawaan gemas dari mereka sebagai respon dari aksi pengaduanmu itu? Mungkin saja mereka akan menyuruhmu untuk tidak bersikap jual mahal kepada suaminya sendiri."

"OK. Lanjutkan saja semaumu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan lelah. Percuma saja ia berargumen dengan Jongin, terlebih adu argumen dengan topik 'dewasa' seperti saat ini.

"Lampu hijau sudah menyala. Aku akan mulai meluncur." ucap Jongin semangat.

"Eits tunggu dulu. Kau harus bermain lembut. Jika aku kesakitan kau harus berhenti dulu dan lanjutkan lagi setelah aku bilang iya. Dan jika aku sudah mulai kelelahan, permainan kita harus dihentikan sampai aku siap lagi. Dan– hmmpth." Celotehan Kyungsoo akhirnya terhenti setelah Jongin menarik kepalanya dan meraup bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak janji sayang." ucap Jongin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang dan 'panas' bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ditemani kicauan burung yang berada di halaman sekolah menengah atas saat ini membuat semangat Kyungsoo berada di batas kewajaran.

"Baekie~" teriak Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya seraya menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kyungie~ hei mengapa kau terlihat sangat senang sampai memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun ditengah-tengah acara –mari memeluk Baekhyun–.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun hingga bunyi 'PLAK' terdengar.

"Hei, mengapa kau menamparku Kyung? Aish, ini sungguh sakit. Kau sangat aneh hari ini. Memelukku dengan semangatnya lalu menamparku dengan seenaknya." umpat Baekhyun kesal karena ulah sahabatnya.

"Hehe maafkan aku Baekie. Aku melakukannya karena pelukan tadi adalah sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada sahabatku ini karena berkat saranmu lah yang membuat Jongin tidak lagi bersikap cuek dan dingin kepadaku." jawab Kyungsoo dengan cengiran di wajah manisnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu tamparan yang tadi?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Itu kulakukan karena gara-gara saranmu pula bokongku menjadi sakit sampai saat ini karena semalam kita melakukan aktivitas yang sangat 'panas'. Tak salah kan? Haha." Kyungsoo tertawa dengan seenaknya.

"Hehe aku juga minta maaf karena aku pun melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihmu adalah orang yang mesum. Meski aku tidak yakin karena kekasihku, Park Chanyeol, yang memberi tahuku tetapi ketika kau berbicara seperti itu aku mulai percaya perkataannya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah tak apa, yang penting sekarang Jongin menjadi Jongin yang dulu lagi hehe. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas bersama!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyeret Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka dengan semangat.

'Dasar kekanakan.' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati meski ia terima-terima saja diseret Kyungsoo seperti itu. Haha.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan fanfic ini pun terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan judul fanfic ini. Ada yang tau itu lagu siapa? Hehe.

Dan Happy Do Day. Happy Kaisoo Day. Happy Kai Day. Harapannya yang terbaik buat mereka dan mereka semakin langgeng lol

Lalu, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik lagi.

20170110


End file.
